


Lycanthropic Truths

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: Once Madness Poetry [11]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Community: onceuponaland, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-17 16:23:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1394293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Red's thoughts on learning her true nature.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lycanthropic Truths

**Author's Note:**

> Focus: Red  
> Date Written: 30 March 2014  
> Word Count: 232  
> Written for: [](http://onceuponaland.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://onceuponaland.livejournal.com/)**onceuponaland** 's Round 7 Round-Long Challenge  
> Summary: Red's thoughts on learning her true nature.  
> Spoilers: Just consider the entire series up for grabs at this point.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: <http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/>  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Once Upon a Time," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Adam Horowitz, Edward Kitsis, Kitsis/Horowitz, and ABC Studios. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Once Upon a Time," ABC, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: I adore Ruby, whether as sweet and innocent Red or as flirty Ruby, it just doesn't matter. I wish they'd do a little more exploration into her thought processes regarding finding out her lycanthropic nature back in the Enchanted Forest. So this is just a start of my theories on that.
> 
> Dedication: My muses, as always…
> 
> Beta: Not a bit, so all mistakes are mine.

Fairytale life sucks.  
Things are determined for you  
Before your first breath.  
There's no chance of changing it  
Or even having a say.

I was innocent  
To my hellacious background.  
Granny lied to me,  
My mother abandoned me,  
My father is an unknown.

I can't live a lie,  
Nor can I truly survive  
This dichotomy  
Of woman and feral wolf.  
It has to be easier.

My worst sacrifice  
Was my beloved Peter.  
I'll never forgive  
Myself or Granny for that.  
She should have warned me before.

That she was angry  
With me for joining Mother  
And her werewolf pack  
Just proves that she would have lied  
To me for even longer.

How could I trust her  
Knowing that she could just lie  
So damned easily?  
Telling me that wolves hate red?  
How gullible could I be?

My mother was worse.  
She wanted me to slaughter  
Innocent people  
To prove that werewolves  
Are the superior ones.

I'm sorry that she died.  
I'm sorry that I killed her.  
But she'd have killed Snow,  
And Snow was always my friend,  
Snow tried to tell me the truth.

But being a wolf,  
Running free under the moon,  
Was liberating.  
I could feel myself living,  
Free of the yoke of life's lies.

I need some balance.  
I need to become myself,  
Both wolf and woman.  
I still feel I am neither,  
But I need to become both.


End file.
